Destiel: The Reichenbach Falls
by mishasaur
Summary: Just a Destiel fic based around The Reichenbach Falls from BBC Sherlock.


_**A/N**_; So I was asked to write this by an anon on Tumblr, and so i did. =| This is awful writing and I'm sorry to anyone who reads this.

* * *

"Don't you see Castiel; there is no way you can win. If you don't do this then everyone you love will die." Dick said a devilish grin plastered on his face as he watched Castiel pace back and forth trying his best to think of a way out of this.

"Dean?"

"Not just Dean, everyone."

"Sam?"

"Everyone."

"Bobby?"

"Three bullets, three gunmen, three victims, there's no stopping them now – unless my people see you jump. You can have me arrested, you can torture me, you can do whatever you want to me, but your three friends – the only friends you ever had – will die."

"Unless I kill myself, complete your story, and die a disgrace."

"Well yeah, that is the point." Dick said with a shrug as he looked over at the edge. "Oh look, you even have an audience now." He took a step away from Castiel and smirked. "Well go on. Your death is the only thing that will call off the killers; I'm certainly not going to do it."

After a brief moment of hesitation Castiel walked forward and steeped up onto the ledge looking at the ground below. "I need a moment, just one moment alone. Please, will you give me that?" He asked as he tried his best to keep the tone of his voice calm.

"Of course." Dick gave a shrug as he walked away from Castiel who was now thinking of every possible way to get out of this.

Castiel stood there his mind fast at work, and naturally, it wasn't long until he had it all figured out. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle knowing that he had just won.

"What?" Dick quickly spun around to face Castiel as soon as he heard the chuckle. "What is it? What did I miss?" he asked rage filling his tone.

Castiel turned around and hoped off the ledge back onto the roof. "You're not going to do it?" He asked as he walked over to Dick and began to circle him. "But the killers can be called off. There's a recall code, word, a number. I don't have to die, if I've got you." He said still circling Dick.

"Oh, you think you can make me stop them? You think you can make me do that?" Dick asked.

"Yes, so do you."

"Castiel, your own brother couldn't make me do anything I didn't want to."

"Yes, but I'm not my brother remember? I'm you. You expect me to shake hands with you in Hell? I shall not disappoint you. "

"Naw, you talk big, naw. You're ordinary. You're ordinary; you're on the side of the angels."

"I might be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second I am one of them."

"No, you're not one of them. You're not ordinary." Dick grinned and nodded. "You're me." He said with a laugh. "You're me, Castiel." He held his hand out for Castiel to shake and after moment Castiel reached out and took his hand. "Thank you. Bless you. As long as I'm alive, you can save your friends, you've got a way out. Well, good luck with that." Dick said and nodded as he pulled a gun and without even a moment of hesitation, put the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Castiel quickly let go of Dick's hand and jumped back as the other man's body fell back onto the roof, blood staining the ground under and around his head. No. No this wasn't happening, Castiel's eyes filled with panic. "No… no…" he placed his hands on either side of his head, slowly turning in a circle trying and hoping that he could think of at least one tiny little way to get out of this.

By this point Dean was already headed back to where Castiel was. He had gone home to check on Bobby after Castiel had said he was in danger. However, once he got there he found Bobby was fine and after Bobby had asked Dean about Castiel, he knew something awful was about to happen.

Castiel's head was spinning as he stopped and looked at Dick's dead body one last time before turning to face the ledge. It was in the moment he knew there was no way out of this. He would have to kill himself in order to save his friends. He gave a nod as he got up onto the ledge just in time to see Dean drive up. He took out his phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Helo?"

"Dean."

"Cas, you okay?"

"Turn around and walk back to where you were."

"No! I'm coming in."

"Dean! Just do as I ask… please." Castiel said his voice cracking a bit.

Dean stopped and turned around walking back to where he was, stopping when Castiel told him too. "Cas?"

"Okay look up, I'm on the roof top."

"Oh God…"

"I-I can't come down, so – so we'll just have to do it like this."

"What? Do what? Cas, what's going on?"

"An apology. It's all true."

"What's all true?"

"Everything they said about me, I created Dick Roman." Castiel said as he glanced back at Dick's body for a split second and then back to Dean.

"Why are you saying this? Come on Cas, tell me what's going on. I can help." By this point Dean was trying his best to keep calm, as he tried to figure out why Castiel was doing all this.

"I'm a fake."

"Cas-"

"The newspapers were right along. I want you to tell Bobby, Sam, anybody that will listen to you, that I created Roman for my own purposes, for my own little game." By this point Castiel's voice was cracking as he was trying his best to hold back his tears.

"Okay Cas, okay shut up. The first time we met, you knew all about my father and how I didn't get along with him, and how I haven't spoken to him in years."

"No one could be that cleaver." Castiel said his eyes remind fixed on Dean.

"No. That's not true, you could." Dean said his voice cracking now as he could only watch in horror as his friend stood there on the ledge of the building.

Castiel laughed, unable to hold back his tears anymore, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I researched you, Dean. I asked your brother about you, I found out everything I could about you… I wanted to impress you. It was a magic trick, Dean. That's all it was."

"No. Stop it now." Dean said as he began to walk forward.

"No stop! Stay where you are. Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?"

Stopping Dean looked back up at Castiel, now even more worried than he was before. "Do what?"

"This phone call it's uh, my note. That's what people do, they leave a note right?"

"Leave a note when?"

"Good-bye, Dean."

"No, no don't. Cas, don't do this."

Before Dean could say another word, Castiel dropped the phone onto the roof behind him, closed his eyes, held out his arms, and fell forward off the roof, falling to the sidewalk below.

"Ca-CAS!" Dean yelled and dropped his phone and could only stand there frozen watching as his friend hit the ground below and people gathered around his body. "…No." He began to sprint over to Castiel not seeing the bicycle that was coming until it had hit him, knocking him to the street, causing him to hit his head.

After a moment Dean stood back up and began to run to Castiel again, everything seemed to be in slow motion at this point. He pushed his way through the crowd of people and fell to his knees once he saw Castiel's body. "No… Oh God… No… Cas…." Dean wasn't able form thoughts at this point. His stomach was in knots, he wanted to throw up, to cry, to scream, to hit something.

He could only continue to sit there in shock, as he watched the paramedics lift Castiel's lifeless body onto a stretcher and cart him away.

* * *

It was the day of the burial and Dean and Bobby stood around a gravestone that read 'Castiel'.

"I'm angry."

"Don't feel odd, he seemed to make a lot of people feel that way. The holes in my walls, the marks on my table, the body parts in the fridge." Bobby started. "Can you imagine, dead body parts where there's food?"

"Yeah, okay listen, I'm not actually that angry, okay?" Dean said. He was oddly calm about all this, but there was still a slight hint of annoyance to his tone.

"Right, I'll um leave you alone to you know…" Bobby said and turned walking away, leaving Dean standing there alone.

Dean took a deep breath and cleared his throat as he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Um, you... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Umm, there were times I didn't even think you were human. But let me tell you this, you were the best man, the most human... human being that I've ever known, and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie… so there. I was so alone, and I owe you so much. But, please, there's just one more thing, one more thing… one more miracle, Cas, for me. Don't be... dead. Would you do that just for me? Just stop it. Stop this." He said his voice cracking tears now running down his cheeks, falling to the ground below.

After a moment Dean turned and walked off, leaving his friend's grave behind.


End file.
